Romano
by Animesea
Summary: Bad title, Rin x Len Lemon, scanned by PinkRose311, so it is better now :


**I own nothing except this perverted fic! You horny teenagers sit back and "relax" to my boredom! Or become one with Mother Russia! Yes, or yes?**

**I set myself a challenge...To make the fluffiest, sweetest most romantic one so far! So, read away, whilst I go drink some vodka and play in the snow!**

**With credit too: Pinkrose311 :3**

* * *

><p>I swung my twin around the dance floor, twirling her and spinning. A happy smile filled her face, innocent as ever. I laughed as I went faster, competing with the others in the ballroom. We were by far the youngest, the others seemed to tower above us in comparison, but at the same time we were the best dancers. A light blush stuck to Rin's soft cheeks, the tension growing in the hot atmosphere as my heart beats grew faster. Finally, the music stopped, and we returned to our seats, panting and sweating.<p>

We were on holiday in Rome for the summer, our parents had trusted us, and to get us out the house so they could get on with work and business. They sent us on holiday with their friends kids, Miku and Neru. Honestly, I didn't really like either of them, Miku was too...happy go lucky-attention seeker (and always seemed to get it) and Neru kept coming onto me, which really turned me off. They both sounded like chipmunks, but luckily they left both me and Rin alone most the time...except now.

"OHMIGOSH, LEN, YOU WERE SOOOO GOOD AT DANCINGG~!" Neru squealed as I sat down. "WILL YOU TAKE ME NEXT?"

"RINNY AND LENNY~! I LOVE YOUR DANCINGGG-AH!" Miku shrieked, hugging Rin.

I blushed uncomfortably, willing them away. Miku and Neru weren't sisters, but acted in a similar matter. I sighed, and put my arm around Rin jokingly.

"Let's go get drinks?" I suggested. She nodded eagerly, probably as desperate as me to get away from the witches.

"OOOOOHH~~ ARE YOU GETTING DRINKS? CAN I HAVE A..." Neru rambled on and on about flavors and stuff for, what seemed like hours.

"You know what..? I'll get you both lemonade..." I sighed, and dragged Rin away to the bar, where a man with dark hair and a dark curl on top of his head was serving drinks. He winked at Rin immediately.

"Hello, there, my fv-riend..." he smiled with an Italian accent. "What can I get 'vfor you?"

I spoke first. "Can I have two lemonades, a banana shake and a orangeade?"

The man sighed. "Sure..."

Rin and I sat down at the bar, and began to chat. She was wearing a white dress, frilly at the top and wavy. It was tied at the waist with a black ribbon, defining her figure and skin perfectly. Her hair, grown longer over the years, was to her mid back, straightened and combed, decorated with pins. She looked beautiful. What are you saying, Len? I shook my head to myself, smiling softly. My long ponytail, to my mid back, shook as I did so, over my brown waist coat and black trousers, complete with a long white short and yellow tie. They weren't my best clothes, but good for the night, plus I didn't want to over dress.

Rin talked endlessly about the dancing. I really wanted to dance again, but she seemed pretty tired. I recommended her to go to bed soon.

"Will you come with me?" She asked.

I smiled. "Sure." We were sharing a room, like we always did, although we had been advised against it by our parents.

Rin was so sleepy by the time she'd finished her orangeade, I had to carry her up to the room. I quickly dropped off the drinks for Miku and Neru, and then lifted Rin gently to our room. She was half awake, and gave me a very cute smile.

"Thank you, Lenny..." she whispered.

I wanted to say something too her, but the words weren't even in my head, let alone my mouth. She suddenly patted the space next to her on the double bed.

"Sleep next to me." she demanded, smiling softly.

I felt a blush spread across my nose and cheeks. She wasn't even in her pajamas… That meant I'd have to undress her... I could feel myself blush again.

"Lenny...you've gone all red..!" she giggled, yawning.

I ran a hand through my hair, going right to the back and yanking out the hair band. I lazily threw it onto the dressing table, and shook my hair out. This time, Rin was the one who turned red. I smiled, and turned round to get changed. I shrugged off the waistcoat, leaving it on the chair. To undo my tie, I loosened it a little, and started undoing the buttons on my shirt slowly. I heard Rin quickly getting changed behind me.

"Len...can you hand me my pajamas?" Rin begged.

I smiled with my back to her, and picked up her small blue night dress, and put it on the bed, not looking. I felt her eyes staring at me as I took off my shirt, and her budging a little further down the bed as I edged my way out of my trousers. It was so hot in the Italian hotel, I decided to only sleep in my boxers. I yawned, and slipped in beside Rin. I sat up next to her, opened my book, and put on my glasses. She sat up next to me, and put her head on my shoulder.

"Tell me a story?" she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes.

I smiled, and hugged my big sister-by-12-seconds to my chest. "Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins, a boy, and a girl..."

I spoke endlessly for about an hour, until I'd actually finished telling her the story.

"I love you, Len..." Rin smiled, and kissed me very gently on the cheek. I wondered how she was still awake after all this time. "Len...I'm sleepy...I don't want to sleep yet though..."

And then I realized what she'd just said.

No-one cares about words like "I love you"...right? I say "I love you" to Rin all the time. I always kiss her on the cheeks. But the way Rin had done it...

I smiled at her. Sibling love. That's all it is. Siblings. Twins. Hurray..!

"I love you too, sis." I slipped my glasses off, and rolled into a tight, warm embrace with her. I was beneath her, my head just resting on her under-developed chest. They never really grew, but seemed perfect in every way; rounded and smooth, not a little small...for me. "Rin, can I...try something?"

She half asleep answered "Sure..."

My hands slid up her waist, tickling through the silky fabric slowly. I skimmed her ribs, my hands slowly stroking the exposed skin where the straps on her nightdress fell down.

"Len...what are you..." Rin whispered.

I turned off the light. "What I've needed to do for a long time, my princess." I smiled into the darkness.

I lifted my head, and found her head in the dark. I ran my hands over her lips, and lowered my head. My lips brushed softly against hers in the dark, smiling as I parted from her. I saw her eyes shining in the dark of night, the wondrous, identical azure.

"Rin, please can I..." My hands lowered to her waist.

"...do what?" she whispered.

My hands started to pick at her hem, slowly making their way to her exposed, hot, wet mound.

"...yes..." came the sleepy reply.

My fingers traced her, gliding over her opening, teasing her with every move. She wined quietly as I placed one finger into her deep wet cavern, resulting in a soft moan.

"I love the sound you make when I do that..." I muttered, moving it around inside of her, making another moan escape her lips.

My lips met with hers again, gentle and soft. She whined into my mouth, making butterflies fly up inside me. My finger, still enriched in the liquids inside her, was joined by another as I moved them in and out of her tight opening. She moaned louder and louder musically, rolling her head around, making me hard. I let out a loud sigh as I struck my erection, and couldn't help but rip of my boxer-shorts.

"Rinny...can I..?" I gently took her hand and rested it on my member, making her gasp slightly.

She nodded slowly, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I've waited so long for you to say that Len…"she whispered. Happiness swelled inside me knowing she felt the same way I did. I positioned myself in front of her opening, and kissed her passionately.

"...Ngh...Mh...Mhh..Haah..." came the moans as I plunged into her slowly. I was halfway into her, my throbbing manhood getting harder every second.

I planted comforting kisses on her cheeks and ears, my lips softly brushing her forehead and lips. I gently thrust my hips, being careful as I could, making her shriek. I quickly broke the skin inside her effortlessly, making her scream again. Her tears wet my cheeks; I hastily wiped them up, kissing her as I slowly pulled back out. When I was sure she was ready, I thrust back into her, this time with more force. She seemed to be in pain, but suddenly a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. I knew I had hit her pleasure spot, and thrust into her again, making sure she was fully enjoying it.

I couldn't help but gasp at her tightness, and a warm sensation grew in the bottom of my stomach. Her moans only caused me to go faster and harder, but still, I was trying to be gentle. I loved her more than anything, and I would show her my everything so she would know it.

"Len…" Her moans mixed with my quickened breaths as I lifted her waist slightly. I could feel both our sexes throbbing in anticipation.

Bringing my body closer to hers, I couldn't help but thrust into her faster than ever. She tightened her grip around my shoulders, and her nails dug into my back.

"Len...I'm gonna...I'm going too...!" Rin moaned loudly. I heard footsteps and giggles outside the bedroom, but went on with Rin.

"Rin...Rin...Rin…Rin…" I chanted softly. Her breath hitched as I felt a sudden tightening. I was at my limit though, and the warmth seemed to spread throughout my body in the most amazing way possible.

She let out a long high moan as she spurted her juices all over me, whilst seed splashed against her womb.

I went faster and faster, riding mine and hers orgasm, pumping faster and faster, panting. I grunted and groaned as I thrust myself, her hips grinding with mine. It was hard to remember she was my sister. Sweat poured from my forehead, dripping onto her. Her night dress had slid itself off, exposing Rin's naked, beautiful body. I laid one last, soft kiss on her lips, before leaving her body with a moan from each of us. I lay on her chest, exhausted but satisfied.

She turned to face my direction and stared at me with bright azure eyes. She seemed unsure about something, so I quickly pulled her into a close embrace. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my chest, snuggling her head into my neck.

"Rinny...I love you..." I whispered into the night, hoping for no pregnancy.


End file.
